supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Urizen (The Survivor)
Urizen is the last remaining Knight of Hell to exist in the Apocalypse World and currently Ruler of Hell. He rules over Abaddon's squires, the Locust of the Pit and what remains any legions of demons that are in their sane mind and have not converted into Tempter Demons. It was revealed that during the outbreak of the Apocalypse, he was placed on a special project by Hell's demon scientist and Doc Benton's assistance. He was mutated, becoming something beyond than an ordinary demon or Knight of Hell. He became the strongest demon to ever exist. History Early Life Around the age of 2300 B.C., Urizen was among the 99% of human population to die from the Deluge, caused by the Pale Horseman Death. He was the many humans to be evil and corrupted, thus this landed his soul in Hell, where he was tortured by Alastair and was eventually turned into a demon. Due to this alternate universe where only multiversal singularity Mark of Cain exist in the Main Universe, Cain never became a demon caused by the Mark, however, nonetheless, he was converted into a demon due to the bloodshed he caused on Earth to the human population. Urizen was a mere lowly black-eyed demon, who was an apprentice of Alastair, along with a demon named Belphegor, learning the arts of torture. Time passed, he moved up to the ranks from torture to a mere demon. Due to his loyal service and promising skills in battle, he raised up to the ranks as Crossroad Demon, learning his way around how to perform a demonic pact with humans and became quite good at it. Eventually he was placed alongside the elite demons, lead by the Knights of Hell and them lead by Cain. Abaddon saw Urizen's promising fighting skills and was picked as to be the newly Knight of Hell, one not handpicked by Lucifer. Urizen was tortured by many Knights and became one himself. Urizen was among one of the unpredictable and deranged knights as every demon was wary of him lashing out. At some point, he became Abaddon's lover, both sharing the same blood lust but then their relation ended when in this universe, Abaddon died by Cain's hand after kidnapping his human wife, Colette. Due to Cain defecting and knights dead save for him, Urizen was appointed by Lilith as her general to lead Hell's legions of demon and Abaddon's personal squires. Judgement Day Around the year 2010, when the plans for the apocalypse were placed into motion, Urizen was waiting in Hell, along with his force to be set loose. After Lilith's death, the seal was broken, freeing Lucifer, who then opened the gates of hell, freeing every demon and creating cracks in the Earth that gave an access to Hell and demons. Urizen was happy to go to war against Hell and kill many angels as possible. During the first year, Heaven and Hell stalemated. With the Horsemen sealed away, Cambion of the Apocalypse killed, Heaven was able to push Hell's force. Project Armageddon In 2011, Lucifer pulled in demons to possess the best human scientist and wicked scientist in Hell, Doc Benton being among the following. Lucifer required method to enhance all his elite demon forces to overpower Heaven's. Many test were perform and unsuccessful, thus promoting the Tempter Demons being born. Eventually the project was close to shutting down when Urizen volunteered to take part in the project as he craved for more power. Urizen was placed into study, injected with the developed serum, R-Virus. His body, mind, and abilities were greatly enhanced and on top of that, he retained his sanity. Urizen was no longer an ordinary Knight of Hell or demon as he had been mutated, becoming the world's first existing Meta-Demon. Despite the results being a success, unfortunately it was shut down when Michael had successfully killed Lucifer at Abilene, Texas, leaving Hell without a ruler and causing many demons to retreat back into Hell, while Tempter Demons remained on Earth. Hell's new chain of command With Lucifer gone, this left the two remaining White-Eyed Demons and returned Prince of Hell, Azazel and Asmodeus to seek leadership since the throne was empty, however Urizen had other plans, he sought to take the throne for himself. At first the four powerful demons refuse to kneel over to Meta-Demon, but Urizen showed them the consequences for denying his rule by killing Azazel in front of them with such ease. The three remaining demons tried to overpower him but Urizen took both White-Eyed Demons and Prince of Hell down, causing them to retreat and go into hiding. All demons fully agreed to pledge allegiance to the mutated Knight of Hell, leaving Urizen to become King of Hell and Crossroad. Despite his great power, he remain away from Michael and his forces for the remaining six years to come. Rumors of the Nephalem Personality Urizen is described by many demons as a cold, ruthless, calculating, and cunning demon. He was calm and collective before becoming a Knight of Hell as he worked his way to the tops and earned his position, showing he is a hard worker. Being tortured by every single member of the Knights of Hell, his mind was twisted than it already was, causing Urizen to become unpredictable and lash out like a predator, promoting in demons and stronger demons to be wary of him. In battle, Urizen displays no mercy to foes or allies alike. He shows no care in how he kills and what it takes to achieve his goals. He always desired the need to bloodshed as he enjoyed slaughtering many angels and humans during the apocalypse. he was welcome in annihilating pagan deities, monsters, witches, fairies, etc. After Lucifer's death and having become a Meta-Demon, Urizen sought out to seal his control over Hell with his knowledge of leadership experience he gained under the rule of powerful leaders and with the power he holds, no one dared to usurp him. It is shown that the moment Azazel refuse to kneel before him, without a second thought, Urizen killed him, showing he is displease by insubordination and will not tolerate anyone who says no as it is an instant death by his hand. Many demons agreed to serve under his rule and believe he is the true king as despite with Earth being an apocalypse, Urizen is able to keep Hell stable and continue to prosper souls to increase Hell's numbers and strength. When it comes to patience, Urizen has all the time in the world as he would wait for the right opportunity to find a method in eliminating Michael so he can rule over Earth. He is smart in tracking down the hidden apocalypse Word of God Demon Tablet to help bolster his abilities, showing he is a strategist, though well-aware that he requires a prophet to translate it. He is careful to coordinate a plan in trying to kidnap Kevin Tran from Michael's Fortress when he has the chance. Despite his ruthless and evil nature, Urizen is not above working with others as he is open to forming an alliance with his enemies to take down Michael, though he plans ahead in betraying his former allies. His reputation has made it where angels and demons greatly fear him as Urizen was known for brutally murdering so many of their kind. Powers and Abilities Urizen grew over time as a demon in hell, becoming stronger from lowly black-eyed demon torturer to Crossroad Demon to Knight of Hell. He was later enhanced due to the R-Virus, produce in the Project Armageddon, granting him immense power in all of his demonic abilities, surpassing any of Hell's strongest and oldest demons, becoming a titled alias by some demons as an "Archdemon". He easily dispatched Azazel and overpowered two White-Eyed Demon and Asmodeus all at the same time. His power is what lead to many demons looking up to him and becoming servitude to him only. Many angels that heard of Urizen emitted great fear towards him as he was shown to kill garrisons all on his own and taken down many Seraphims, a Higher Angel that no demon can challenge. Powers * Biokinesis - Urizen once reduce a human in a pile of bloody gore or in other occasions turn their insides out, while the person was still alive in agonizing pain. * Demonic Possession - Urizen requires a vessel to physically walk on Earth, however it is revealed that like the Tempter Demons, his incorporeal form can physically manifest in his true visage. ** Memory Extraction - By inserting a piece of his demonic essence, Urizen can access the memories of anyone, even subconscious memories. Not only that but if he were to leave this essence inside, he can see or hear whatever his possessed victims can sense. * Exorcism - Urizen has the power to evict a demon from its vessel, sending it back to Hell with a word or hand gesture. This power has the ability to affect on angels as well without the need of a special incantation. ** Tactile Exorcism - By physical contact is Urizen able to evict any angel or demon from their vessel by force. * Immortality - As a human, Urizen was among the 99% of human population wiped out by the Deluge, dating back in 2300 B.C. Since then, he was a demon in Hell for all his years. His vessel he has taken possession is the exact one he took control after returning back to Earth since his conversion and it has not aged or withered. ** Invulnerability - Urizen is very durable and can endure many varieties of damage since his conversion as a Knight of Hell, making any methods difficult in killing him, which all the more became a lot harder thanks to being enhanced by the R-Virus. Becoming a Meta-Demon, not even angel blades/swords can kill him to his vital organs, though they can still greatly wound him. He has had his skull pierced or body damage to the point of being crippled, but instead gets right back up and heals quickly in a matter of seconds. * Molecular Combustion - Like Princes of Hell, with a touch, Urizen can combust anything into dust. This power can affect those powerful as Prince of Hell and angel. The power was very deadly that with only a snap of his finger could he turn a garrison of regular angels into dust, showing how terrifying Urizen has become thanks to his enhancements. * Photokinesis - As a high ranking powerful demon, Urizen can emit a destructive light to obliterate an entire area. It is powerful to harm Seraphims and Leviathans. * Reality Warping (by deals) - Even though his current status is a Knight of Hell, Urizen was once a Crossroad Demon and has knowledge of making deals with humans. He is able to warp reality to grant any wish within his power. * Smiting - Urizen has the level of power to smite demons, monsters, humans, and even angels, with a red glow similar to Cain. He can smite anything powerful as a Seraphim except above that. * Super Speed - Unlike other demons, Urizen displays a remarkable feat of speed by moving in front of a person within a blink of an eye before they can react. He is much faster than vampires or wendigos. * Super Strength - Thanks to the R-Virus injected into him, Urizen became the strongest demon to exist. He is capable of overpowering regular angels and demon with relatively ease. It was shown he easily took down a Prince of Hell in mere seconds, a feat not seen unless by those powerful as Archangels, even though Urizen is not powerful as one. He was able to take on two White-Eyed Demons and one Prince of Hell at the same time and won. Many angels have stated that Urizen is able to kill Seraphs with no issue as no demon can take on Higher Angels. * Telekinesis - Urizen can control or move objects and people with his mind. He is proficient in wielding his telekinetic powers by focusing a shockwave-like blast, blowing anyone or anything across a room with tremendous force, causing all sort of rupturing around the area. * Teleportation - As a powerful demon, Urizen can travel from one location to the next, and freely move from Hell to Earth due to the gates being open and cracks breached all over Earth. Despite his great power, Urizen still has his limits as he is unable to breach Heaven or gain access to Avalon. Abilities * Leadership Skills - Since becoming a Knight of Hell and being the last remaining one to exist after Cain and Abaddon's death, Urizen has take open arms in leading his elite demons to battle against Heaven and successfully conquered many garrisons. When Lucifer died, Urizen was quick to claim the throne for himself and every remaining demon that retreated agreed to have him as a leader. Urizen is able to keep Hell stable and all of its profits of souls. He manages the Crossroads as well since becoming ruler of Hell. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combat - From the day he became a demon, Urizen has trained all his life in growing stronger. He's been trained under the Knights of Hell, Hell's elite class of demons and gained many battle experience from different entities such as angels during the apocalypse. Against lesser beings, he's shown to easily block all his foe's blows without much effort or even moving his body. Combined with his enhanced speed, his reflexes and agility is very sharp to avoid projectile attacks * Master Swordsman - Urizen has been in many battles and is highly proficient in using his Demon Blades against demons and angels. * Proficient Torturer - Back when he was a mere lowly black-eyed demon, Urizen was taken under Alastair's wing and tortured many souls like art, alongside with Belphegor. He is excellent at breaking a soul and converting it into a demon. He manages to get word of any demon traitors of what they were plotting in a short matter of time. Weaknesses Urizen is the strongest demon in his universe, however, he is still vulnerable to certain demonic weaknesses, but he is never the less difficult in harming or kill. * Primordial Entities - God, Death, The Darkness can easily destroy Urizen without effort. Even after being enhanced by the R-Virus, Urizen still does not have the power to overcome Archangels as he was wary to stay away from his world's Michael and served under Lucifer. Because of wishing to take down Michael, Urizen seeked out the whereabouts of the Word of God Demon Tablet and had to require Kevin Tran to translate its secrets so he can use its power to gain the level of power of an Archangel. Since Michael was too powerful to take down on his own, Urizen was force to ally with the Insurgents and pool their resources in taking down Michael for good. * Gadreel - As the First Seraphim, Gadreel is stronger than a typical Seraphim and is able to overpower Urizen, but it would not be an easy fight. * Leviathan - In the past, Urizen has shown to take on Seraphs, but against Leviathans is a different question. While he can overcome the low-mid ranking Leviathans, the high ranking leader Leviathans can possibly outmatch and kill him. * Devil's Trap - Even though he is a Meta-Demon, the Devil's Trap can confine him, but only for a few 30 seconds as he will overcome it. * Holy Fire - Ignited with holy fire cannot kill or destroy Urizen's vessel but it can be a method in slowing him down as it can cause him severe pain until his body heals. * Angel Blade/Sword - Even though they have proven to fail in killing the Meta-Demon, they can still cause him agonizing pain in slowing Urizen down for him to recover. * Archangel Blade - The weapon of an Archangel can slay Urizen, however it must be function by an Archangel to fully utilize its power in killing him completely. * Death's Scythe - The Pale Horseman's weapon can kill anything. * Lance of Michael - In his world, in Ramiel's possession is a weapon crafted by Michael, meant to kill Lucifer, but has two primary functions in kill angels slowly and demons quickly. If Urizen were to be stabbed by this weapon, he would die instantly. * The Colt (Formerly) - There was once an existing version of the Colt in his universe that can kill anything except for five things in creation. This gun could have potentially be able to kill Urizen, however it was long destroyed by Azazel with his run in with Mary when he killed her. Equipment * Demon Blade - Urizen used knowledge passed down by Cain to craft a demonic weapon that can kill the strongest and oldest demons of Hell, including having the ability to slay regular angels. * Apocalypse Word of God (Demon Tablet) - Having his demons go through Lilith's files or belongings of other oldest demons of Hell, Urizen discovered the location of the hidden tablet and was brought to his disposal, however he is unable to access its knowledge and power without a prophet to decipher it. Trivia * Urizen is a character name from the game, Devil Mary Cry, where Urizen is a Demon King and central antagonist in the installment. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Crossroad Demons Category:Low-tier Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Knight of Hell Category:Archdemons Category:Rulers Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Alive Category:Big Bad Category:Medium-tier Demons